WhatIfs and WhatCouldHaveBeens
by liNgEriNg-sPicE87
Summary: Ron thinks he likes Hermione...not sure though. Hermione thinks she's in love with Harry and the scarhead feels the same way..but Ginny wants to let Harry know about her feelings while she still have a chance...leaving Draco Malfoy annoyed..evrythings mes


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This plot was inspired by a movie I watched but I have no idea what its title is.  
  
Summary: This fanfic is going to be a little 'soap-opera-ish' there's going to be a lot of twists and turns and the ships are not very definite. RW/HG | HP/HG | HP/GW | GW/DM Set in 7th year in Hogwarts. I think it's going to be quite long. Rating: PG  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted as he zoomed passed him with his broom. "You wanna take a break for a while?"  
  
They had been playing Quidditch in the field for almost an hour now and Ron was already very exhausted.  
  
Harry looked equally exhausted too. "Where's Hermione? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Ron was already walking in the green grass. He watched Harry come off his broom and they started walking side by side.  
  
"You were saying, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I was wondering where Hermione is."  
  
They reached the stands and sat at one of the benches there. "She told me she will be in the library" Ron said.  
  
"Studying?" Harry asked as he placed his broom beside him.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "What else could she be doing in the library then, Harry?"  
  
"Harry! Ron!" a girl's voice yelled from behind them. It was Hermione. She was carrying loads of books. Harry rushed up to help her carry them. Ron just stared and watched Hermione give Harry some of the thick books she was carrying.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, giving Harry a smile. "You could have helped me too, you know?" she told Ron.  
  
"I'm really tired." Ron answered casually.  
  
"More like lazy!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Hermione looked away from Ron and fixed her eyes on Harry. "Do you want to study with me?"  
  
Harry looked happy with Hermione's offer. "Sure. When?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Ok, then. Let's go."  
  
Ron gaped in disbelief at his two best friends and then stood up from his chair. "What do you mean you're going to study with her, Harry? We're suppose to practice some more quidditch right?"  
  
"Why don't you just study with us, Ron?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"NO!" Ron shouted. "I don't wanna study! I wanna play quidditch!"  
  
Hermione looked annoyed. "Well, fine! Go play quidditch yourself then! I think Harry's going with me!"  
  
Ron looked at raven-haired friend expectantly, hoping that he would rather play quidditch with him. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm very tired and I really wanna pass that Arithmancy test tomorrow. Just come with me and Hermione."  
  
Ron observed Harry. **What's up with him?** Ron thought. **He just want to spend more time with Hermione or something!**  
  
"Tired? Don't study with her then if you're so tired!" Ron said bitterly. "I'm going for a walk. Alone."  
  
"Ron..." Harry shouted but Ron was already walking away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Harry and Hermione are always doing this!" Ron said to himself as he walked. "They always leave me alone. They don't care about my feelings at all! And Harry." he paused. "He's always spending time with Hermione! I bet he has a crush on her or something!"  
  
Ron found a place to sit. He watched as the students walk pass him.  
  
**And that Hermione! She's always taking Harry away!** Ron thought. **It's like they're inseparable. And I.well, I'm always left behind while they do lovey-dovey stuffs together!**  
  
"How can Hermione do this to me?" he whispered to himself as he shook his head in annoyance. "I've done so much for her. I even belch out slugs for her!"  
  
Ron laughed, remembering the incident in their second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Ginny called out. Ron looked at her as she approached him. "What are you doing here? How come you're not with Harry?"  
  
Ron gave his sister a menacing glare. Ginny stared blankly at him, unsure of why he was staring at her that way.  
  
"Harry.Harry!" Ron shouted. "Everything's always about Harry! I'm sick of it!" With that, Ron stormed off. Leaving Ginny stunned and speechless. 


End file.
